DiaJauck's story
by darth evan7
Summary: A young tusken raider takes his journey to warrior statous. . . with a twist


**Prologue**

On a planet of dust and sand, where wind is all that appears , life managed to survive. Hidden in deep caverns live large, flightless dragons called kraite dragons the size of a plane. There are large, elephant sized woolly beasts with tails like hairy beaver's. these giants are called bantha's. Perhaps the interesting life form on this world is a human like animal called the sand people. 

These "people" have a highly developed language of loud grunts and howlers. Our story is about the life of a individual with a special gift. This person is soon about to take on the role of a tribal warrior. . .

**Chapter 1**

"Wake up Dia-jauck! Do you plan on sleeping till you're an elder?" 

"I'll be up in a krait dragon's bite. Just leave me alone Gie-fok! Will you?" cried Dia-jauck. 

Anxious Dia-jauck jump out of bed. And hurried to his robes._ I better get tidied up for my ceremony tonight. _he thought. He put on his dusty robes and hurried to the thanking ritual before breakfast. On his way there he stopped by the second room to his left in the enclave to meat up with Gie-fok. 

"Will you tell me all about life as a warrior," wondered Gie-fok. "Its so cool your finely old enough to get your gaffi stick."

A gaffi stick is a ceremonial weapon unique to each warrior. You get it when you become a warrior after 15 rotations around to suns. That is about 14 ½ earth years. 

"I don't know what will happen tonight," Dia-jauck confessed. "I may not be able to tell you about the actual ceremony, but I know I can tell you about the duties I will have." 

"I know, but how great would it be to be a warrior and not sleep in the crowded youth quarters?" 

"It will be great, but we're almost to the ritual room and you don't want to make chief Reia-quenti up set with you. He'll have your skin faster than if you fought a krait dragon with your bare hands."

"shhhh! The ritual's beginning."

"We are here to thank the spirits of our ancestors for allowing a good water supply and a good hunt," he preached. "We also thank them for allowing the ritual of young Dia-jauck to become a warrior of this blessed tribe. Now, if the spirits allow us to eat this food we are blessed upon this wonder morning, than thank you wonderful spirits."

After the ceremony Dia-jauck and Gie-fok both grabbed a piece of food from the food stash, and found an elder over in the corner to tell them stories about when he was a warrior. They listened closely to an exaggerated storey about when he and his friends fought a krait dragon, and killed it with their gaffi sticks only. 

After the story, Dia-jauck and Gie-fok headed to a courtyard in the center of the enclave to play a little befoughtelage. This is a game like earth dodge ball, but in stead of a ball a sack of bones the size of a softball called a foughtal was used. 

"Don't move bantha breath! I'll fry you!" screamed a youth as he hurtled a foughtal right at Dia-jauck. 

Dia-jauck dropped to the ground barely dodging the foughtal as it went on be picked up by Gie-fok. Dia-jauck jumped to his feet and grabbed a foughtal as two kids try to get Gie-fok. He swings to the side so fast it was a blur. Dia-jauck hurtled the foughtal at a youth and it knocked him over like a stampeding herded of bantha. He limps over to the sidelines to take a breather. Then suddenly, Dia-jauck realizes the other team has all the foughtals! All the other team creates a semicircle around Dia-jauck's team. All the foughtals are tossed directly at Dia-jauck! He jumps up and twisted his body so precisely that everyone in the courtyard stops dead, and stares in astonishment. 

"How did you do that!" everyone in the courtyard said simultaneously. 

"I don't know that I could even bend like that" Dia-jauck confessed. 

"Well some how you did" Gie-fok announced. 

Almost like a signal, everyone started cheering and a few went to tell the elders and warriors. Before long the hole tribe was out in the courtyard in question. 

"What's going on. I want to know immediately!" yelled reia-quenti as he walked in to the crowded courtyard. 

A holly warrior walks up to him. "It is Dia-jauck, he is performing as if he was the one."

"Quiet! Don't speak of this in fount of them and bring me the storyteller." 

"As you wish"

"And as for you Dia-jauck, get off to bed and rest for your ceremony tonight. You're going to need it." 

****************

When Dia-jauck awoke he found himself lying on the bed of sand thinking. _What was that all about? What do they think I am? Am I really this one?_ He shoved his thoughts out of his head and put on his gray, dusty robes and headed across the enclave to the chieftain's chambers. 

On his way there he over heard a few holly warriors talking about him.

"Did you see Dia-jauck today?" questioned the one on the right. 

""No but I heard what he did. Not even the Chieftain in his prime could pull that off."

"Do you really think that he's him?

"I hope so, that would be so amazing if he was."

"Yah, but if the chieftain heard it he'd have your hide!"

"Ok your right."

_What are they talking about? _Dia-jauck wondered. _I guess ill find out when I get to the ceremony._

As he walked up the chieftain's chambers the doors opened and he heard a deep voice.

"Enter!" 

**Chapter 2**

As Dia-jauck entered the room and he saw four holly warriors meditating. The holly warriors started to float in the air two feet of the ground. As they floated up they spun and started to glow with a bright light. The light exploded and the chieftain appeared in the middle of where the holly warriors once stood. 

"Greetings," Reia-quenti spoke with a loud, omniscient voice. "Are you ready to become a warrior and forever leave your youth days behind?"

"I am," Dia-jauck spoke as he trembled. 

"As our ancestors look down on you, Dia-jauck. Let them look and prophesize the future of this young warrior! Let us look into the krait dragon pearl and see your future." `

As he looked into the pearl he saw a krait dragon feasting on his best friend Gie-fok! Then an image of the most barren part of planet a warrior with a chieftain gaffi covered in the purple blood of a krait dragon. Through the eyes of the warrior saw a world of peace and harmony. Earlier the world was full of flames and destructions of the furry of a large krait dragon with nine heads! 

As the pearl grows dark a light shoots out and a gaffi stick appears in the hands of Dia-jauck. 

"By the power of the ancestors, I grant you the power and rank of a warrior," Reia-quenti announced. "You have to do one thing before you may go to your duties. You must not tell anyone of the prophecy of the ritual, and your task is to battle me one on one.

_I don't believe my prophecy! How can I not tell Gie-fok that he will die by a krait dragon, _Dia-jauck thought. 

"Are you ready to battle me?" Reia-quenti asked.

"Yes I am" Dia-jauck answered wearily.

"Than so be it, attack me. Now!"

Dia-jauck charged at the chieftain his gaffi stick out and pointed. Reia-quenti jumped out of the way and swings his gaffi staff at Dia-jauck's shoulder. Then Dia-jauck swings his gaffi and blocks the blow, shoves Reia-quenti's staff back and manages a blow to his waist. Reia-quenti aims a blow at his Dia-jauck's left leg but he jumps out of the way as the gaffi slams the ground. Dia-jauck swings his gaffi and stops it as it is two inches from the chieftains' face. 

"Very well done, warrior Dia-jauck. You have fought just as I thought you would have."

"What do you mean Reia-quenti, what is all this talk about the one?" Dia-jauck questioned. 

"Don't you worry about that young warrior. You will find out soon enough."

"As you wish, master Reia-quenti."

**Chapter 3**

_I wonder if Reia-quenti saw what I saw? I guess I'll just head to the duty room and find out what my first job will be as a warrior. _Dia-jauck thought.

As he headed there he over heard a warrior talking.

"Did you hear Dia-jauck won the battle during his warrior ceremony?" the older one asked.

"Yah, I didn't even think that was possible. Do you think he is the one the elders and holly warriors talk all about?" asked the younger one.

"Be quiet! Do you want the holly warriors to skin you alive?"

"Okay your right."

_what is all this talk about the one? Do people really think I could possibly be this one? _Dia-jauck wondered.

As he got there he saw that the jobs were posted on the board. He saw that he had midnight patrol. The went to look for Sema-giatia who also had midnight patrol. He found him in the corner of the aria talking to Figeti-haglo and Zezex-gumari. 

"Umm can to tell me what midnight patrol is like?" Dia-jauck questioned. 

"It's not exiting if that's what you want to know," Sema-giatia answered. Obviously trying to sound superior. "You walk around the outside of the enclave and try to spot anything odd, even though you can't see anything." 

"Okay, and where do we meet and when?"

"We meat at the entrance to the enclave at sunset."

"Okay, I'll meet you there."

****************

As he met up with Sema-giatia at sun set, he couldn't stop thinking about the ceremony. _How will Gie-fok die by a krait dragon, _Dia-jauck thought. _And what could that other part of the prophecy mean?_

"Are you ready for your first duty?" The leader of the patrol asked him.

"I sure am, Hed-teti."

"This shall be fun with you here." Hed-titi said as he walked to the front of the patrol.

_What did that mean? Does he think I'm the one to? If I'm not able to no what the one is than how does everyone else?_

"So, are you coming?" yelled Hed-teti.

"Sure I'm on my way". Dia-jauck answered

As he leave the enclave for the first time something catches Dia-jauck's eye. A youth was holding something. It was in a basket of Heseff so it couldn't be liquid, but it swished around and was a purple color.

"Are you coming?" The voice came from the patrol. 

Dia-jauck ran to catch up with the patrol. As he ran he thought, _what was the stuff that the youth was holding. I've never seen anything like it._

Even though Dia-jauck was leaving the enclave for the first time, his mind was not focused on that. It was trying to identify the youth with the basket. 

****************

After a half pass around the enclave, Dia-jauck managed to shove it out of his mind, and continue on.

He managed to stay more alert and noticed the dark surroundings. It was black. Blacker than anything he had ever witnessed. Not even the cold, black heart of a krait dragon was this dark. He halted to wait for a moment, to see if he was dreaming. 

"Alright!" Hed-teti yelled as he stopped to a definite halt. "We are half way around the enclave. It's time to do a head count. I don't want to turn up a few men short. Alright let me see here. Hmm everyone seems to be here."

He marched on with a more determined step. 

Dia-jauck continued on for what seemed like a decade. Then in the dark to his left a moan larger and deeper than any elder with the flue. 

"Stay tight men!" Ordered Hed-teti. "hold your positions! Stand ready men!" 

All the men lined up with there gaffi pointed in the direction of the moans. 

"Ahh" yells a older man to his left. 

"I no these beasts," Dia-jauck half muttered half to himself. "There of the prophecy the elders tell of the chosen one. There said to appear only when the chosen one becomes of age. They suck your soul until your left with nothing."

"Run!!! It the sauchuwa of legend! We cant fight them, run!!!" Dia-jauck screamed. 

Half of the remaining patrol ran with him at his call with no hesitation. The other half was close to follow. After about 10 minuets they made it back to the enclave. 

"Who did we lose?" demanded Hed-teti. "No we lost 4 of our 15."

Dia-jauck gave a quick look to see if they lost anyone he knew. The he realized Sema-giatia was missing! 

"I'm reporting this to Reia-quenti. You better come with me Dia-jauck." Hed-teti hollered. 

_Me__, what do I have to do with any of this? _Dia-jauck thought. 

Hed-teti said, "lets go."

Hed-teti was didn't say a word on the way up to the chieftain's chambers. They approach the door and Hed-teti slams his fist on the door 3 times. Knock! Knock! Knock! 

"I have to talk with you, its very urgent," Hed-teti called out. 

The door opens slowly. 

"Yes?" Reia-quenti asked. 

"The legendary beast, sauchuwa have returned. What are we going to well the tribe?" 

"Are you sure it was them?" 

"Positive, you know why there here right, because of . . ."

"Don't speak of this!" Reia-quenti hollered. "Now leave me. Not you Dia-jauck, we need to talk." 

"But sir," Hed-teti started.

"Hed-teti are you questioning me?" Reia-quenti asked, angered. 

"Umm, No sir," Hed-teti studded. 

"Good, now go. And as for you Dia-jauck come with me." They both walked into the room as Hed-teti walked off in a hurry. "Good man that Hed-teti, but so headstrong. He may be the best warrior and the next holly warrior, but I will never let him become leader. Now Tell me what you remember of the prophecy about the One."

"well," Dia-jauck started. "All I can remember is that the sauchuwa come the night of the Ones warrior ceremony and they suck the souls of men. Does this mean, I'm the One in the legend."

" I can't tell you, not yet anyway. All I know is that you need training. I'll summon The holly warrior council and well decide who trains you." 

"Okay Sir," Dia-jauck walked out of the room and walked down the hall to the warrior chambers and enter the room climbed into a bed and fell asleep instantaneously. 

**Chapter 4**

A fell weeks past before the news of his personal mentor. Along with the entire tribe talking about it. The mentoring ceremony will begin tonight just after the warrior ceremony of Gie-fok . . . 

"Wow, the big day." Dia-jauck said as they walk down the bantha skinned hall. 

"I know! I'm so exited its been so lonesome in the youth Quarters. But I'm so glad to finely get out of there. Zezex-gumari just had twins and its really noisy in there." Gie-fok boasted. 

"Remember the ceremony's tonight. Its very abnormal and spiritual." Dia-jauck warned him.

"I know, I know! Stop treating me like a child!" Gie-fok said, angrily. 

"Well you haven't had your ceremony yet" Dia-jauck reminded him. 

"I know, but I'm going to give the chieftain a run for his moister vaporizer."

"I bet you will. Now go off to your ceremony, and don't be late." 

"I know." Gie-fok said as he ran up the hall.

_Wow! If he works as hard as he say's he could be the next Chieftain. _Suddenly, Dia-jauck feels something urging up his gut. It's jealousy! _I don't need to worry about him, I'm getting a mentor._

****************

"So how was it?" Dia-jauck questioned.

"I feel weird, like I'm week." Gie-fok said, pale as a ghost. 

"It'll pass. Lets go to the ritual room. "Dia-jauck said hurriedly. 

"No, I'm off to bed, night. "Gie-fok said plainly. 

"Okay," Dia-jauck said and scurried off. 

In the ritual room everyone stopped what they where doing and stared at him. He Dia-jauck slowly walked up to the tribe leader. 

Reia-quenti put his hand on Dia-jauck's shoulder and beckoned "We gather her today, under the eyes of the ancients, we found a reason to give this young Dia-jauck a mentor. I have thought long and hard about who should mentor him and I have come with an intelligent choice for who should mentor him. Hed-teti, approach. You have been chosen to mentor Dia-jauck, do you except?" 

"Yes." he said, doing his best not to sound exited.

"Then you shall begin at once and continue until I see fit, understand?"

"Yes sir," 

"Then this meeting is over," Reia-quenti called out to the gathered group. 

The group goes back to there daily lives.

"Now, listen to me. I don't believe you can survive a month without help, but I do believe I can help you. At the least stay alive." Hed-teti said seriously to him. "Now come, We've got work to do."

Dia-jauck followed closely as they headed to the training arena. 

"Now grab your gaffi stick and get ready to duel me," Hed-teti commanded. "I will allow you the first strike."

Dia-jauck thought of the best spot to strike. He concluded the best spot to strike from is a low blow to the knee. He executed the move only to find himself lying on the flour. 

" That was a good move going for the low knee," Hed-teti advised. "That was your "pre-test" in words. I have come to realize your problem, you take to much time thinking of your attack. Battle is a free flowing art. Each move flowing together in a deadly grace. Even your counterattacks must flow with your blocks. 

****************

After many weeks of training Dia-jauck was unrivalled, the best warrior in the tribe. Gie-fok becoming happier and more powerful than all others in the tribe, shy of Dia-jauck of course. 

"Hey Dia-jauck!" Gie-fok happily said. 

"Hey Gie-fok. You seem happy today."

"I am, I've decided to tell you the secret to my success."

"Okay, what is it?"

Gie-fok pulled out a urn of a purple liquid. 

"What is it?" Dia-jauck wondered. 

"It's dark magic."

"Dark magic!?! That stuff forbidden!"

"I know, but its potential is unimaginable." 

"I wont let you get away with this." As he pulled out his gaffi stick. 

"Fine! I wanted to help you! Now you'll see the power of the magic!"

He through some at Dia-jauck and instantly he fell into a deep sleep.

****************

He awoke in the middle of the desert to the east of the enclave.

"Where am I?" Dia-jauck wondered.

"Your in my playing field now!"

Dia-jauck looked to his left to find Gie-fok on the top of the legendary nine Headed Krait dragon!

"No you don't have to live like this. The dark magic will warp you," Dia-jauck Screamed.

"But the power is so grate." Gie-fok yelled. "This is your last chance join me or pay."

"I'd rather die than give into the dark magic."

"So be it."

The nine headed dragon fired ice, fire, rock, water, wood, sand, wind, stone, and light. Dia-jauck jumped and cut of the head of fire. Than took a blow of wind as he jumped to get the head of ice. The wind blew him in the jaws of light. He had an idea. He crawled down the throat of the beast having his way lit up by the power of the dragon. He found the heart of the grate beast and stabbed it. Suddenly the monster fell and he felt a grate slam. He went and crawled out the top of throat. As he came out he saw Gie-fok angrier than ever. 

"Now you've done it." Gie-fok yelled. "Ahh, but what is this, you left your staff in the heart didn't you. Now I'm going to finish you!"

He ran up to Dia-jauck head took a swing at his head. Dia-jauck ducked and slammed himself at Gie-fok. Gie-fok fell to the ground and lost his gaffi stick. Dia-jauck picked it up and slammed it into Gie-fok's head. Knocked unconscious, Dia-jauck started east for the enclave.


End file.
